Stardom
by kilf
Summary: Sakura is a platinum selling singer. Sasuke is an oscar winning actor. Sakura hates Sasuke. What happens when he's been assigned to costar with her in her new music video? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

Okay hey guys.

This isn't really my first fanfic, but I'm still pretty new at this.

So just read and review and help me out :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Flashback

"I've found the perfect person to be in your new music video!" exclaimed Tsunade, Sakura's manager.

"Ohh nice. Who is it?" Sakura asked. The pink haired girl was currently reading the newest issue of _Seventeen_ when Tsunade walked in. She raised an eyebrow at her manager and saw Tsunade with a little smirk on her face.

"It's a surprise!" Tsunade grinned evilly. "Well, I'll be nice and tell you a bit more. The guy's manager is an old friend of mine."

"Pshh. That totally helped." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, don't worry. You don't have to wait long. They're going to come over in an hour."

"Uhh, okay then." Sakura went back to reading her magazine.

_Time jump of an hour_

There was a knock on the door. Tsunade got up and rushed over.

"That must be them!" She said in an excited tone.

'Oh great. Who did she give me now?' Sakura thought. She was currently reading about what products were good for her hair and didn't bother to look at who entered the room.

"Sakura!"

Sakura finally looked up. She saw a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair and boy with dark raven hair and onyx eyes.

"OMFG. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS???" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura! That's not the way to talk to your new co-star!" Tsunade scolded.

"WHAT?? BUT I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM!!"

"Why not?"

"Because…..'cause…..he…he…-"

_Flashback_

"Hey Sakura, I'm invited to one of my friend's movie premiers. Well, technically, he's the manager of the guy's movie and they're having a premier." Tsunade told Sakura. "And since I'm your manager, you get to come along too."

"Oh okay. When's the premier?" Sakura asked. She liked going to movie premiers. The red carpet always made her feel special. So what if she was a singer and not an actress? Red carpet always has a magical effect on people.

"Next week."

"OH MY! I need to get a dress!"

Tsunade chuckled at Sakura's expression. "Okay then, let's go shopping!"

_Time jump a week later, at the premier_

"Alright, I'm going to find my friend. You go enjoy yourself." Tsunade left and Sakura just walked aimlessly on the red carpet. She occasionally posed for photos. Then she saw a tall guy about her age and had spiky raven hair. He was wearing a normal black suit and looked incredibly hot. At the same moment, the guy turned around and saw her. She slightly blushed when his onyx eyes penetrated into her green ones. He walked over to her. Suddenly, Sakura was quite self-conscious. She looked down at her bright red cocktail dress. It was like a strapless dress except it had one thin strap on the left side. There was a ribbon in the middle and was tied slightly to the right. She had finished the look with black pumps and silver hoop earrings. Her pale pink hair was let down and curled. All in all, she looked HOT, but at the moment, she wasn't so sure of herself.

"Hey." Sakura looked up to see the guy staring at her.

"Uhh hey. I'm Sak-"

"Sakura Haruno. I know. Nobody else has hair that color."

"Umm…thanks?"

"No prob. Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stuck out his hand of her to shake. She took it and gave it a little shake.

"Well, um…."

"MR. UCHIHA! MS. HARUNO! MAY WE TAKE YOUR PICTURE?" A mob of photographers came over and was shouting their heads off.

"Sure." Sakura said while Sasuke just "Hn"ed. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her flush against his body. She flinched at his touch, but then she thought 'Oh hell, it's just a pose for a picture.' And with that, she put am arm around his neck. Sakura gave a little smile and Sasuke just kept his miniature smirk.

After standing there for a while, Sasuke waved a hand and said, "I think that's enough pictures…." But the photographers didn't stop. He then turned to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "I think they think we're cute together."

Sakura blushed at his statement, but it was unnoticeable under her make up. She then turned to face him.

Sasuke looked down at her. Since Sasuke was 6 ft and still 3 inches taller than Sakura with heels on, he could see a bit more of her cleavage than usual. He smirked to himself. 'This girl is pretty hot.' He thought.

"Since they like us so much, why don't we put on a little show for them?" Sasuke said, as his smirk got bigger. And before Sakura could respond, Sasuke lowered his hand down her back and put it on her butt. Sakura gasped a little and had her mouth hanging open in shock. Sasuke took it as an opportunity and slammed his lips against hers. Sakura didn't recover from her initial shock and was even more shocked when Sasuke kissed her. She was so surprised she didn't close her mouth yet. That made everything all the easier for Sasuke as he slid his tongue into her mouth and explored every part of her mouth. The photographers saw the two kissing and quickly snapped even more pictures than usual. Sasuke then took is other hand and put it behind her head to deepen the kiss. It looked like they were sharing a nice make out session. He had had one hand around her waist and the other behind her head. She had an arm around his neck (*A/N it was there when they posed and she didn't get a chance to take her arm off him). When he felt like he was done and needed some air, he pulled back. Sakura's eyes were still wide with shock.

"Well, I think they enjoyed that. I'll be seeing you later, Sakura." He whispered in her ear and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. Then he walked away, leaving her in her own thoughts.

Sakura finally recovered from her shock. 'OMFG. THAT GUY JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS. I WAS SAVING THAT FOR THE GUY THAT I REALLY LOVED!'

'**Well, at least it was a hot guy. VERY HOT might I add.' **Inner Sakura said.

'THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE DID! THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!'

'**HAHA YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS BURNING HOT. YOU KNOW YOU ENJOYED THAT KISS!'**

'HELL NOOO. HE FUCKING FRENCHED ME!!'

'**THAT KISS WAS SOOOO GOOD. HE'S A GOOD KISSER!'**

'UGH. HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT.'

"SAKURA?!?!"

"Huh?" Sakura came out of her little daze.

"Come on, let's go." Tsunade led the way out.

_End of Flashback_

"Ello? Earth to Sakura!" Tsunade waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.

"What? Oh. Right. I can't work with this guy! He's an arrogant, stuck-up, retarded, annoying, egotistical asshole!" Sakura screamed.

"Hn. That's fine by me. It's your music video. Your loss." Sasuke stated and was about to walk out.

"UGHH. Okay fine. I'll work with him. But only for the sake of my career." Sakura stormed out of the room.

"Aa, don't mind her. I don't know what just got into her." Tsunade apologized.

"It's okay." Sasuke said.

"Just give her some time. So we'll meet at stage 19 tomorrow morning at 9. Okay?"

"Hn."

Sasuke was also thinking about the time he met Sakura.

_Flashback_

'Wow. I cannot believe I just did that. I just gave away my first kiss to some girl.'

'**Hey, at least she was hot!'**

'Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't even know her.'

'**Yeah you know her. She's that incredibly hot singer Sakura Haruno. She's sold like a million albums!'**

'Whatever. I've never kissed a girl before. Not even in a movie.'

'**That doesn't matter. Her lips were so soft and she smelled real good.'**

'Oh my god, stupid inner go away.'

'**Hey, you know it's true!'**

'Whatever. Now shut up and go away.'

Sasuke touched his lips and felt some of her lip gloss on them. He smirked to himself.

_End of flashback_

"And Kakashi?" Tsunade addressed the silver haired man who had been standing there silently for a while now.

"Yes?"

"Don't be late."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Don't 'Yes Ma'am' me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Gahh. Nevermind then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's the first chapter. I dunno if I did a good job or not. So plz read and review :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: More Memories

okay so I edited chap 1 a bit. Thought that I should elaborate on Sasuke's feelings a bit. Oh and much thanks to the people that reviewed and favorited :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

More Memories

Sakura got up at her usual 6 am and went to her bathroom. She changed into her jogging shorts and a white tank top. Then she tied her pink hair into a high pony tail. After that, she went to her closet, grabbed a pair of socks, put them on, slid into her Nike running shoes and went to the kitchen and ate a piece of bread. She was now ready for her daily morning run.

Sakura stepped outside into the mild morning. She stretched out a bit and then broke into a jog. After a few minutes, she sped up into a run. She took her usual route around town. She rounded the last turn that would lead her back to her penthouse. She looked down at her watch to see how long she ran for, and at the exact moment, she crashed into some guy. They both fell onto the sidewalk with her landing on top.

Sakura expected to hit the hard ground, but she landed on something a bit softer. She could feel the guy's six pack underneath her. She cursed herself for being so clumsy and got up. Without looking at who she crashed into, she dusted herself off.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. She saw a guy taller than her with black hair and was wearing aviator sunglasses.

"Um…sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going…" She looked down.

'That guy looks sort of familiar…' She thought.

"Hn. It's okay." Replied the guy she rammed into.

"SASUKE??" Sakura screamed when she realized who she crashed into. "OMFG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

"Getting the newspaper?" He pointed to the news stand that was next to them.

"Oh. Umm…" She looked at the news stand and the first thing she saw was an _People _magazine. It reminded her of something…

_Flashback_

The day after the premier, Sakura was taking her usual run around town. She ran past a news stand and saw a flash of red that suspiciously reminded her of the dress she wore the day before. She slowed down and went to check it out. Then she saw it was a picture of her. AND SASUKE. WITH A CAPTION OF "THE TWO HOTTEST YOUNG STARS: ARE THEY TOGETHER?" 'OMFG.' She thought. She grabbed the magazine and flipped to the article about her and Sasuke. "_Sakura Haruno. A 18 year old girl who has gone platinum and has sold millions of albums. For somebody her age, this is a huge achievement. Sasuke Uchiha. A 18 year old goy who has been Oscar nominated many times and has won a few. For a boy his age, it's very impressive. These two famous stars have seem to find something else in common with them. Could this be love?" _Sakura continued reading the article even though she was thinking 'WTF' in her head. There were also pictures of them making out on the red carpet. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD.' She thought. 'I AM GOING TO MURDER THIS GUY.'

A few days later, on the street

"THERE SHE IS!" A photographer screamed and started to snap pictures. A mob of other paparazzi joined him. There were also a bunch of reporters there.

"Miss Haruno, is it true that you and Sasuke Uchiha have been dating?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"What are a few of his secrets?"

"We never knew you two had kept this a secret for so long!"

"I think the fangirls would like to know, is he good in bed?"

'WHAT THE FUCK. IS HE GOOD IN BED?? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?? AND WHY THE HELL DO THEY THINK I'VE DONE IT WITH HIM?? OMFG I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT ASSHOLE, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM. THE PAPARAZZI WERE BAD ENOUGH. NOW THIS IS WORSE. SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE GOING DOWN.' Sakura screamed in her head. She willed herself to calm down so the public wouldn't get a chance to witness her losing control.

She put on a fake smile and said "No, Sasuke and I aren't going out. We're just friends." Then she turned around and escaped the paparazzi as fast as she could. 'Friends? Did I just fucking say friends? Hell, I barely even know this guy.' She thought while walking away.

_End of Flashback_

"Ello?" Sasuke stared at the girl that just ran him over a while ago.

"Oh sorry. Was kind of spacing out…"

"Hn. You should go home and rest. We're going to shoot in a while."

"Right. I'll see you later then? Bye." She jogged quietly back home.

Sasuke watched her leave and turned back to the news stand. He also noticed the _People _magazine sitting there. He thought of the day after he met Sakura.

_Flashback_

Sasuke went to bookstore to buy his manager, Kakashi, a birthday present. He found the book, Icha Icha Tactics, and got in line to pay it. He noticed the magazines sitting on the rack next to the check out line. He saw himself and Sakura on the cover. He opened it up and read the article. 'Hn.' He thought.

After paying for the book, he went outside and got mobbed by paparazzi and reporters.

"MR UCHIHA!! ARE YOU AND SAKURA GOING OUT??"

"WHEN DID YOU START DATING HER??"

"IS SHE YOUR FIRST GIRLFRIEND?"

"I THINK YOUR FANGIRLS ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED"

"She's not my girlfriend." And he walked off. 'These paparazzi are going to be the death of me.' He thought.

'**Well, you're the one who started kissing her.'**

'Excuse me? It was more like you started kissing her.'

'**We're the same person, so if I kissed her, you kissed her too.'**

'OMG. I am never listening to you again.'

'**You can't make me shut up'**

'We'll see about that…'

_End of Flashback_

'Hn.' He grabbed a newspaper and paid for it. Then he walked back to the hotel he was staying at. 'Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a VERYYY long day?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's such a short chapter.

*Note

I edited this chapter. I realized I would always post a chapter when im done writing it and then after I posted it up, I edit it. I kinda wanted to change my ways so I kinda did. I won't be updating that fast. When I feel like im done editing, then I'll post it up. Sorry guys XD

But your reviews are still very much appreciated :D

--kilf


	3. Chapter 3: Acting

Hello. I am back. Sorry for not updating in awhile. XD

Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :D

Oh and I don't own naruto. Or Kelly clarkson's "my life would suck without you". Or Rihanna's 'disturbia'. They both are on my list of fave songs. I listen to them all the time on my itouch :D oh. And I don't own Usher's 'Love in this club' either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Acting

When Sakura arrived at the set for the music video, Sasuke was already there. He was wearing the same white T-shirt and black basketball shorts with white Nikes as this morning. He was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. She never took him for the type that would read newspapers, but she didn't care.

She quickly walked over to Ino, her costume designer and best friend, and asked her what her outfit would be. Ino gave her a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light green graphic tee. Sakura quickly changed into her outfit.

"Okay guys, let's start filming!" The director, Kevin, said. "Alright. Since the song is called 'My life would suck without you' the video is going to be about Sakura thinking about the good times she had with her boyfriend. Sasuke, you're going to be playing the role as her boyfriend." An audible groan was heard from Sakura. Kevin ignored her groan. "Okay so we're going to start with the first scene. Since the first line of your song is 'I guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door' we're shooting Sasuke standing outside your door. He's thinking about whether he should ring the doorbell or not because he's not sure what's going to happen if he does. And you're going to be looking out the upstairs window and watching him. Got it?"

"Uhh yeah." Sakura said as she climbed up the stairs on the set. The set was like a dollhouse where you could see everything inside. There was also a lawn and a walkway leading to the door. The backdrop was painted dark blue like the night sky. It looked pretty real. The camera was set up in the room she was supposed to be in. The camera angle was perfect. It showed Sasuke at the front door.

"Okay. You're supposed to be standing next to the window." Kevin instructed. Sakura moved over the window. She could see Sasuke standing next to the front door. "Okay good. I'll put on the music. You just sing the words with the music until I yell 'cut'. Okay?" Sakura nodded. The music started playing. When the words begun, Sakura sang with them. Sasuke put his acting skills to good use. He really looked like he was deciding whether to knock or not.

"CUT!!" Kevin screamed. Everybody stopped what they where doing. "Okay that was good. Do it again now." They filmed that scene again. From different angles though. After they were done with that, they kept proceeding with what was next.

Soon, they had finished shooting a few scenes. They had just filmed Sakura singing with her band. After that, they called it a day.

Tsunade had announced that they, as in her and Sakura, would be having dinner with Sasuke and Kakashi. When Sakura heard this, she groaned.

"Oh and did I mention it's at a fancy restaurant so I expect you guys to be dressed formally."

Sakura groaned again. Not only would she be having dinner with the jerk, she would have to wear a formal dress. 'Why couldn't Tsunade have made this a casual dinner?' She left the set and drove home.

_Time jump 2 hours later, at dinner_

"Reserved table. Tsunade." Sakura told the waitress.

"Oh okay. Follow me" The waitress led her to the back of the restaurant where Tsunade sat alone.

"Hello," Sakura said as she sat across from her manager. Tsunade just nodded. She was busy reading her menu.

"Can I get you a drink miss?" The waitress asked.

"I'll just stick to water. Thanks." The waitress left.

Sakura took out a few sheets of paper and a pen from her bag (*A/N she has one of those huge designer bags where you can literally stuff like anything in there because its so big). Then she proceeded to take out her iPhone and stuck her headphones in. She picked the newest beat her producer gave her and listened to it. She put everything on the table and started to work on lyrics for a new song. She got so into it she didn't even realize Kakashi and Sasuke arrived.

"Kakashi, you're late again." Tsunade scowled at the silver haired man.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said.

"Ugh whatever."

Kakashi took the seat next to Tsunade. That left the seat next to Sakura for Sasuke. The waitress came back and asked for their orders. Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke had all ordered while Sakura was busy scribbling away on her papers.

"Hello? Sakura?" Tsunade waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up with a confused expression.

"It's your turn to order."

"Oh. Uh…" Sakura quickly skimmed through the menu. I'll just take the clam chowder in a bread bowl. I'm not really hungry right now."

The waitress just nodded and left. Sakura went back to her lyrics. She stared at her papers with a concentrated look on her face.

"Sorry, please excuse Sakura. She's being awfully rude." Tsunade apologized.

"It's okay. Now anything you specifically wanted to talk about?" Kakashi replied. Soon, Kakashi and Tsunade had their own little conversation going on.

"I gotta get out or figure the shit out."

Sakura glanced up. Sasuke was leaning over looking at her lyrics.

"Wait what?" She didn't quite hear him with her headphones on.

"You heard me."

Sakura looked down at her paper and wrote down what Sasuke just said. Then she started the beat over to see how it went with the flow.

"Hey, this actually fits. Who knew the great Sasuke Uchiha was a songwriter too?" Sakura smirked at him.

"Hn."

Their food had arrived and the 4 people began eating and talking about random things.

_Time jump_

After dinner, Sakura invited Sasuke over to her penthouse. She had asked him to come over to help her with lyrics. He was actually pretty good at song writing. She unlocked her door and led Sasuke to her living room.

"Nice place." Sasuke looked around.

"Thanks. Want anything?"

"Nahh, had enough at the restaurant."

"Kay."

She motioned him to follow him. They walked into Sakura's private recording studio in her house.

"You have a recording studio in you house? Nice." Sasuke was impressed. Sakura chuckled. Sasuke grabbed a seat on the stool.

"Yeah, it helps to be able to work at home. Alright. Down to business now." She sat down on the poofy chair and hit a few buttons. Suddenly the beat came on. She then tapped a few more buttons and added a few other synthesizers to it. She took out the pieces of paper she was working on in the restaurant.

"_Bum bum did um, bum bum di dum dum, bum bum di dum dum." _Sakura sang to the beat. "Hey this actually works out nicely." Sasuke just smirked.

"Why don't you try out the first verse?" He suggested.

"_No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my head, on my life, don't wanna talk about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah"_

"I think we a need a few more synthesizers here and there." Sasuke said as he punched a few switches and knobs. "Okay, go into the studio so we can record it and then add it in."

"Damn, you really know what you're doing." Sakura was impressed that Sasuke knew all about this even though he was an actor, not a singer.

"My brother's a singer. Ever heard of Akatsuki? He was the lead singer. Before he died of an 'accidental' overdose of meth. I've been to the studio so many times with him. This is like second nature to me."

"Oh really now?" Sakura walked into the booth and shut the door. She sat on the stool. Sasuke gave her the signal and the music came on. She sang to the music. They recorded a few parts. Then Sakura asked Sasuke if he could go get her some water from the kitchen. She needed some from all that singing. He left the room and she took out her iPhone. Sakura plugged in her headphones and clicked shuffle. The song it gave her was 'Love in This Club' by Usher. She started singing along to it. (*A/N she's singing with her eyes closed like some people do when they sing.)

"I wanna make love in this club (ayy)

In this club (ayy)

In this club (ayy)

I wanna make love in-)

"Oh do you now?"

Sakura almost jumped from the shock. She felt Sasuke's breath on her neck. She turned around and stared at him with an _Oh no you didn't_ look on her face. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Calm down. I was just playing. Here's your water, by the way." He gave her the glass of water he was holding. She took it from him and continued to glare at him. She finished drinking her water and handed the glass back to him. She was still glaring at him.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry." Sasuke took the glass from her hands.

"You better be." Sakura said to his back as he was leaving the booth.

The two finally got back to recording the song after a while. Soon, they were done.

"Yes! We're done! I'll just send this to Shikamaru tomorrow and see what he can do with it." Sakura was pretty excited. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yeah, Shikamaru. You've never heard of him? DJ Mastermind? He creates the awesomest mixes ever."

"Oh, him. Yeah I've heard of him. Why would you give it to him though?"

"He's my DJ and my producer."

"Oh. Right. Didn't know that. Well, that would explain why all your songs are hits."

"Hey! I mix some myself!"

"Well then you're good too."

"Aww, thank you."

"Hn. No prob. I think I should go now…"

"Alright. Thanks for the help!" She led him to the front door. He was about to leave, but then turned around and gave Sakura a hug.

"Since you don't like kisses, I'll just give you a hug. 'Night Sakura." He let go of her and left.

Sakura stared at the retreating figure of Sasuke. She didn't really know what to think of him now. She was still mad at him for stealing her first kiss, but he did help her write and record a new song. Plus, he was also considerate enough to not give her a good-bye kiss. Yet, he still invaded her personal bubble by giving her a good-bye hug. 'Ugh, why is this guy so confusing? Hell, why are all guys so confusing?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again. Sorry for the long wait. I tried making this chapter longer, but then I realized making it longer also meant updating slower. And I hate it when people update really slowly. Like they would update once a month or something. It really bothers me, so I don't wanna do something like that for you guys. I'm also pretty busy with schoolwork and everything. Finals are coming up soon and my mom is freaking out because I have like 3 B's right now. XD anyways, I'll try to update as fast as possible. Also, I, like all other authors, like reviews :D so if you guys could please review, that would be awesome. I want to set a goal for myself as a writer, so I'm trying to get at least 5 review for this chapter. It might be a bit low, but I'm just starting. And if I hit 5 reviews, I'll update the next day :) so I hope you guys have enjoyed and story. And don't forget to review :D

--kilf


	4. Chapter 4: Acting, Dancing, and Cars

Hey guys, I know it has been a while since I last wrote. Thanks for all the reviews :) and sorry for not keeping my promise of updating the next day XD

Well, I'm currently sick and it sucks. I went camping on Memorial Day weekend and it was fucking freezing where I went. So I caught a cold. And its retarded cuz its freaking june and im sick. What's even better is that I have finals next week. So I can't do anything fun for a while and I have to study when I'm sick. Fml. Like seriously. XD

But anyways, enough about my crappy life and more bout Sakura and Sasuke :D

--------

Chapter 4

Acting, Dancing, and Cars

Sakura threw the pillow at Sasuke and it hit him on the chest.

"HEY!" Sasuke grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it in Sakura's direction. Sakura took the pillow in her hands and blocked the pillow Sasuke threw at her. Then she ran over to Sasuke and whacked him on the head with her pillow.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." Sasuke said as he dropped his pillow and raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay! That's what you get!" Sakura smiled and picked up the pillows that were lying around the floor and put them back onto the couch. Then she sat back onto the couch and rearranged a few pillows. Sasuke came over and sat down on the couch next to her. He grabbed the pillow that was in her hands and threw it across the room. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke then grabbed her head and slammed his lips onto hers. His kiss had force to it, yet it was still playful. He slowly liked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

'Sigh. I guess I do need to start acting.' Sakura thought. She put her arms around his neck opened her mouth a bit. Sasuke was surprised that she responded. For that fraction of a second when Sasuke was surprised, Sakura stuck her tongue into his mouth. When Sasuke finally realized what was happening, he fought back to reclaim his mouth. He had finally gotten Sakura's tongue out of his mouth when he felt that he needed air so he pulled back. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her jade eyes. Sakura stared back into his onyx ones. Both were panting lightly.

"And cut!" Kevin yelled. The camera stopped filming. "That was pretty good. Okay, that was the last scene for today because Sakura has dancer auditions. Alright, let's go clean up."

They had just filmed a "fight and break up, kiss and make up" scene. And to be honest, it looked pretty damn real.

Sakura pulled herself out of Sasuke's arms and went to her private dressing room. She slammed the door, locked it, and then leaned on it. Her head was still whirling with all the things that had just happened. She had just made out with Sasuke. It wasn't something she wanted to do. It's just that she had to do it for her video. It needed to look real. Sakura sighed and slid down the door until she sat at the bottom of it. She closed her eyes, still thinking about what had happened moments ago.

'**That was awesome! Let's do it again!'**

'OMG. Not you again.'

'**There's nothing wrong with me! You can't deny that he's hot!'**

'Ugh.'

'**You couldn't keep your hands off him just then!'**

'It was for the video. It was all acting!'

'**COME ON! You can't be serious! You know that you enjoyed it! I wanna go kiss him again!'**

'Dude, hell no. You might want to kiss him, but I certainly don't.'

'**We're the same person! If I wanna make out with him, then you do too!'**

'Ugh. I barely know him. I prefer relationships with people that I can fully trust and have known for a while.'

'**Kissing him is a way to get to know him better!'**

'YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP.'

Sakura got up and grabbed her clothes from a gym bag. She then changed into them and put on a pair of white Nike's with black and green edges. She grabbed her gym bag and left the set.

--------

Sasuke didn't move. He just sat on the couch thinking. Damn, she was a great kisser. Her kissing him got him really worked up. Sasuke had no clue what the hell he was going to do.

--------

"Alright guys! You guys got your numbers now so all I need for you guys to do is to chill in this room while I take a few people into the other room for tryouts. And when you're done, please still wait in this room. We're going to have a freestyle session after. I'll call your numbers to go try out. Everybody got it?" Sakura looked at the huge group of people in front of her. Everybody nodded his or her heads. "Okay! Let's get started! Can I have numbers one, two, three and four come with me? Good look everybody!" The dancers she asked for followed her.

The long process of tryouts finally ended after an hour and a half. Sakura walked out of the room to get the other dancers for the freestyle session.

"Okay guys. We're going to do a cipher, or some people call it 'shark tank'. So basically for those who don't know, we have a huge circle and people take turns going into the middle. It's sort of like a battle but there's no specific person you're battling. And everybody needs to go in at least once. So everybody ready?" All the dancers in the room nodded. "Okay! I'll start." Sakura walked to the front of the room where her iPod was hooked up. She clicked "Cypher music" which was a mix of many songs made by Shikamaru. The mix was about an hour and a half long; enough time for everybody to go at least once. After turning on the music, she stepped into the large circle that the others had made. She started out with some simple popping and locking. Then she dropped onto the floor and did some floor work. After that, she hit a couple of freezes in a row and a jackhammer sidechair combo. She finished it off with another funky freeze and pointed at number 39, signaling him to go in. Number 39 stepped in while Sakura stepped out. She watched all the dancers go in one by one.

Suddenly, after number 82 had gone, Sakura saw Sasuke step into the cypher. 'What the hell?' Sakura though. 'What is he doing here?' She watched him start with some waving and transitioned into some floor work. He then got up and did a few top rocks before going into flares. After a couple of flares, he hit a freeze and went into air flares. When he finished, he stood in his bboy stance and smirked at Sakura. 'Oh, so he's challenging me now? I'll show him!'

Sakura walked into the circle and pushed Sasuke. Well, it was more like she shoved him. Sasuke took a few steps back from the force of the push. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave another shove. This time, Sasuke fell backwards. He used his elbows to prop himself halfway up, when he sees Sakura's hand coming. He instinctively lies back down. Sakura's hand had currently reached Sasuke's chest and she was doing one-handed handstand hops while threading her legs. All of it was done on Sasuke. Sasuke, being very buff and all, didn't feel much from her. She was pretty light. His chest and the ground were pretty much the same thing to Sakura when she did her handstand hops. Sakura finished her handstand hops with a freeze and pushed off Sasuke. She landed back on her feet. Sasuke was still on the floor quite astonished at what just happened. Sakura reached out a hand to help Sasuke, and he took it. She pulled him up, but she had pulled him straight into her. She put her hand on his chest and slowly rubber her hips against him. She winked and gave him another hard shove, sending him back into the crowd. Sakura turned around and pointed at a random guy, number 45, and said, "You're next" as she dragged him into the circle.

After making sure that number 45 was doing something in the cypher, Sakura snuck out of the room and into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water onto her face. 'God, why do things always end up this way?' She thought.

'**Grinding with him was fun! I'm sure you both enjoyed it!'**

'OMFG. Not you again. Why do you always show up at the worst times?'

'**Technically, I'm always here because you and me are the same person.'**

'Gahh, whatever. And I am never talking to you about Sasuke again.'

'**Awww…'**

'Whatever.'

Sakura left the bathroom and went back into the room where everybody else was. She looked into the circle and some girl was doing so hip-hop moves but she finished it off with a pirouette that lasted for like 30 seconds. Sakura then watched another guy go in. After he was done she went in and said "Alright guys, we're done for today. The results will be sent out in a week. Thanks for coming!" Everybody dissipated from the circle and moved to gather their stuff. Sakura turned off the music and stuffed the iPod into her gym bag. She waited for all the people to leave before she left.

Just as she walked out the door of the studio, she heard her name being called. She looked and saw Sasuke sitting in a dark blue Ferrari F340. She suddenly remembered that he had turned up at her back up dancer tryouts. She walked over to him.

"Get in."

"What?"

"You heard me Sakura. We're going out for dinner."

"Wait. What? I thought Tsunade was supposed to give me a ride home. And wait. How did you know I was here?" Sakura was slightly confused when she realized this.

"I asked her where you were this afternoon and she told me. I also told her she didn't need to give you a ride because I was going to get you. Now come on."

"What?" Sakura was still confused. She didn't really take in all Sasuke had just said, but she still got in the car anyways.

They drove in complete silence. Sakura was contemplating on what Sasuke had just said.

"Go up to your room and change. You can take a shower if you'd like. I'll wait here."

"What?" Sakura gave him a confused look.

"I'm taking you out for dinner. So get up there and come out looking nice." He stared at her.

"Umm…okay…" Sakura got out of the car and went up to her penthouse.

Sakura came down after 10 minutes dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans miniskirt, black jacket, and flip-flops. Her hair was still a bit wet from her shower.

"You look nice."

"Thank you. Now we match." Sakura smiled. Sasuke was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and black and white Adidas Superstars. Their outfits matched perfectly. Sasuke laughed when he realized that they were indeed matching.

"Alright. Let's go." Sasuke floored the Ferrari and they took off.

"Did I mention I really love your car?" Sakura suddenly said. Sasuke laughed.

"Nope. I love it too. I haven't made many mods to it yet. So far, I added in a new turbo charger and lowered the suspension."

"I see. I'm guessing you lowered it by like one centimeter."

"How'd you know?"

"It sort of feels like it."

Sasuke chuckled. This girl was pro in all fields apparently.

"By the way, you're a great dancer."

"Thanks. And you aren't a bad bboy either."

"Hn. We're here."

-----

OMFG. This took forever to write. I don't even know why. And I really shouldn't be riting. I should b studying for my retarded finals. So I mite not update soon :( sorry guys.

But that doesn't mean you guys should stop reviewing :)

Thanks!

--kilf

*NOTE

this has been editted. i finished it yesterday at like 11 and i was extremely tired. so i didnt get a chance to edit it cuz i really wanted to post it up cuz i kinda broke my promise. hehe dont kill me.

but anyways if you have no clue what im talking bout when im describing the dancing scene, err sorry? i'm not a dancer myself ( i used to b one but not in hip hop or breaking) but i hella love breaking and hip hop and plus some of my friends r on the dance team at skool and i kno a few breakers at my skool so im pretty much a dance freak. :) and i had to put the ferrari part in there hehe. im a car freak too :D


End file.
